jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Town
Dead Town is a location in Jak II. It primarily consists of some leftover ruins outside Haven City's walls, filled with mud, rubble and hostile creatures. It is the haven-era equivalent of where once lay Sandover Village but was destroyed in an assault by the Metal Heads and subsequently abandoned. History Pre-''Jak II'' The section was destroyed under a battle where Metal Heads broke through the City Walls and moved towards the "Sacred Site." (Which was really Samos' old hut) In retaliation, Baron Praxis sealed the area off from the city, leaving all the civilians and any soldiers still in the area behind to die. The Shadow stayed behind and through unknown means managed to stop the assault. ''Jak II'' Upon first meeting Torn, Jak and Daxter got a mission to steal Baron Praxis' banner from the top of the ruined temple in Dead Town in order to prove themselves worthy to join the Underground. After some initial difficulties, including Glubs, Znorkle Tooth and crumbling platforms, they managed to retrieve the banner and ruin the tower in the same process. The humor behind this cutscene is that Jak and Daxter attempt a victory "dance" (similar to the dances they perform after obtaining a Power Cell in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. The theme when you get a powercell is also played) after grabbing the Baron's flag, but the tower begins to collapse, thus interrupting the victory. Later, when Torn got a report of creatures moving towards the Sacred Site for a second time, he sent Jak and Daxter on a mission to stop the creatures. For the mission, they got a Vulcan Fury upgrade for their gun. After defeating the many Metal Heads, they arrived at the Sacred Site. To their surprise, the Sacred Site was Samos' hut, which they remembered from 400 years ago before they arrived in Haven City by time travel. Jak and Daxter were once more sent to Dead Town by Samos in order to retrieve the Life Seed, which was needed for the younger Samos so he could become more "sagely" and ask the plants in Haven Forest vital questions about their future. They used the Titan Suit to get to Samos' hut, where they found the Life Seed. After the events in Jak II, Dead Town was abandoned by all life forms. This makes it easy to explore and gather Precursor Orbs in Jak II. ''Jak 3'' Due to the construction of New Haven, Dead Town remains inaccessible. According to the map analysis of the Haven City Jak II map and the Jak 3 Haven map, the entrance to the Sewers in New Haven to the northeast has taken over the Dead Town entrance. Dead Town has received less detail in Jak 3 because the water doesn't appear dirty. But everything else looks the same at Dead Town from sky high in the KG War Factory where you can see it. Geography Overview It was built on the site of Sandover Village, but after Metal Heads broke through the city wall in this part of town, Baron Praxis sealed the entire area off from the rest of the city by building a new wall, leaving all the soldiers and civilians outside that wall to die. By the time Jak first enters the site, near the beginning of the game, it is ruins and consists mainly of decaying buildings and harmful mud. It is unknown where this mud came from, but could possibly be polluted water from the sea, and possibly waste from the rest of the city. It was inhabited by numerous creatures, including Metal Heads. Sacred Site In this location was the Sacred Site, which turned out to be Samos' hut. Jak had to protect the Sacred Site in the mission Protect Site in Dead Town, and when he reached it, he discovered that it was Samos' hut, and that he was in the future. Gallery Old Baron tower.png Category:Jak II locations